Vilos Cohaagen (remake)
Vilos Cohaagen is the main antagonist of the 2012 remake of Total Recall. He is based off of his original incarnation of the same name. He was portrayed by Bryan Cranston, who also played Walter White in the hit TV series Breaking Bad. Biography Cohaagen is the Chancellor of the United Federation of Britain (or UFB for short) as the Earth is devastated by chemical warfare, leaving only the UFB and the Colony (which is none other than Australia) as the only surviving territories. Bent on expanding the UFB's power for more living space, Cohaagen plans to initiate an invasion in the Colony using an army of super advanced soldiers (known as Police Synthetics) and "The Fall" (which happens to be a gravity elevator running through the Earth’s core). As part of his plan, Cohaagen erases the memory of his associate Carl Hauser and gives him a new identity (Douglas Quaid) so that he can locate and contact the leader of the resistance, Matthias Lair. Quaid also learns that Hauser has implanted a 'kill code' inside his mind that will will disable the Police Synthetics as Cohaagen is building up thousands of them to initiate the invasion on the Colony. When Quaid eventually finds Matthias (with the help from Matthias' daughter Melina), they use a machine to search through Quaid's mind for the 'kill code', but they all soon realize too late that the 'kill code' was actually a trap set up by Cohaagen to lure him to the Resistance. With that in mind, Cohaagen sets his men to storm the Resistance' hideout, killing Matthias and his forces. Cohaagen even reveals that Hauser is still working for him without Quaid even knowing it due to the memory alteration, making Quaid realize that he had been used. Delighted that he finally destroyed the Resistance, Cohaagen prepares to restore Hauser's memory and confines Melina inside the Fall, intending to make her watch him initiate the invasion on the Colony. However, a Resistance member named Hammond sacrifices himself to free Quaid, who escapes into the Fall and rescues Melina from confinement. Just as Cohaagen and his forces have finally reached the Colony, Quaid and Melina manage to avert the invasion by implanting explosives on the Fall, causing it to deactivate and destroying all of the Police Synthetics onboard. Quaid later engages into a fight against Cohaagen, eventually managing to stab with his own knife before escaping with Melina. As the Fall finally explodes, Cohaagen screams in defeat as he is incinerated to his death along with his remaining forces by the Fall's destruction. Gallery Chancellor Cohaagen.png|Cohaagen in the 2012 remake making a speech on television concerning a terrorist attack. Chancellor Cohaagen 2.png|Cohaagen contacting his henchwoman, Lori Quaid. Chancellor Cohaagen 3.png|Cohaagen finally appears before Douglas Quaid. Chancellor Cohaagen 4.png|Cohaagen scolding Lori for disobeying his orders. Chancellor Cohaagen 5.png|Cohaagen scolding Lori for disobeying his orders. Chancellor Cohaagen 6.png|Cohaagen being stabbed with his own knife by Quaid. Cohaagen's death.png|Cohaagen screaming in terror as Quaid's explosives consume him. Cohaagen's death 2.png|Cohaagen's death. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist, Cohaagen does not physically appear until the last 30 minutes of the film. Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Social Darwinists Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Mastermind Category:Supremacists Category:Psychopath Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Totalitarians Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Elitist Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:DC Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers